Pacyfika Północna
Pacyfika Eliza"Northwest Mansion Mystery" Północna '— wróg Mabel do odcinka "The Golf War". Później jednak polubiła Mabel i pożyczyła od niej sweter z lamą. Najbardziej popularna dziewczyna w mieście "Double Dipper" oraz praprawnuczka Nataniela Północnego, niesłusznie nazywanego założycielem Wodogrzmotów Małych. Po raz pierwszy występuje w odcinku "Double Dipper". Od odcinka "The Time Traveler's Pig" ma kurę, a w odcinku "Irrational Treasure" widać jej psa. Nigdy nie jest miła dla innych. Dipper pomógł jej pokonać ducha. Historia Pacyfika pierwszy raz pojawia się w "Double Dipper", gdzie konkuruje z Mabel o imprezową koronę na przyjęciu w Chacie. Zachowuje się z wyższością wobec innych i wyśmiewa Mabel. Ona i Mabel tańczą i śpiewają. Konkurs śpiewu zdecydowanie wygrywa Mabel lecz gdy tłum wybiera ją, Pacyfika przekupuje starego McGucketa i grozi innym swoim zimnym wzrokiem, czym wygrywa główną nagrodę. Po tym wydarzeniu wychodzi z Chaty mówiąc, że będzie świętować wygraną na imprezie na swoim jachcie. W "Irrational Treasure" wygłasza przemówienie z okazji Dnia Pioniera, naśmiewając się przy okazji ze swetra Mabel. Wyzywa ona także Stanka, gdy ten jest zakuty w dyby i przekonuje ludzi do rzucania w niego pomidorami. Pacyfika została w tym odcinku uświadomiona przez Dippera, że Nataniel Północny tak naprawdę niczego nie odkrył i jej rodzinna historia to bujda. Podczas wydarzeń z "The Time Traveler's Pig" jest widziana w wesołym miasteczku i wtrąca niemiłe uwagi na temat Mabel. Później, gdy Dipper i Mabel podróżują w czasie i przez przypadek tworzą alternatywną oś czasu, Pacyfika wygrywa Naboki. W "The Deep End" występuje bardzo krótko, bo zaledwie widać jej włosy na basenie. Występuje także w "Boyz Crazy", gdzie jest razem z przyjaciółkami (choć nie została z nimi pokazana) na koncercie kapeli Raz-Dwa-Trzy-Pięć. mały|lewo|230px|Ulubionym kolorem Pacyfiki jest różowy. W "Gideon Rises" jest pokazana na jednej z kamer Gideona, gdzie rzuca rzutkami w zdjęcie Mabel na tarczy. W odcinku "Mabel's Guide to Colors" Pacyfika mówi, że jej ulubionym kolorem jest mocny róż. W "The Golf War" okazała się lepsza od Mabel w grze w golfa, a kiedy ta miała dość i wyzwała ją od najgorszych, Pacyfika wyzwała ją na pojedynek golfowy o północy. Mabel nie chcąc przegrać, wspierana wizjami o pokonaniu Pacyfiki, poszła na tor razem Dipperem i zaczęła ćwiczyć. mały|230pxGdy tysięczna próba wrzucenia piłki do dołka nie udała się, Dipper usłyszał dziwny dźwięk dochodzący z wiatraka. Okazało się, że każdy dołek zamieszkują tysiące liliputków. Mabel przekonała ich, by zaczęli jej pomagać wygrać z Pacyfiką. Wkrótce, przegrywająca dziewczyna razem z jej trenerem zaczęła coś podejrzewać i właśnie w tym momencie została porwana przez żądnych naklejki ludzików. Chcieli ją zabić, ale w ostatniej chwili Mabel uwolniła ją i w trójkę ledwo wydostali się z pola golfowego. Gdy rodziców Pacyfiki nie było przed polem, Mabel przeprosiła byłą rywalkę i zaoferowała jej podwózkę do domu. Podczas jazdy Pacyfika przyznała, że nieźle się bawiła tej nocy. mały|lewo|220px|Lodowy posąg Pacyfiki. Z kolei w odcinku"Northwest Mansion Mystery" Pacyfika prosi Dippera, by ten zwalczył ducha nawiedzającego jej dom. W "Weirdmageddon część 1" razem z rodziną jest w mieście, gdy Bill rozpoczyna Dziwnomagedon. Jest zgorszona słowami ojca, gdy ten zaproponował współpracę demonowi i bardzo się boi, gdy na oczach wszystkich Bill zamienił miejscami otwory w twarzy Prestona. W "Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality" pojawia się w Chacie na końcu odcinka, pośród ocalałych. W "Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls" okazuje się że jest jedną ocalałych ukrywajacych się w uodpornionej na moc Billa chacie tajemnic. Razem z pozostałymi ocalałymi uczestniczy w przebudowywaniu chaty na wielkiego robota w celu walki z demonem. Widzimy jak w czasie bodowy czyta kolorowy magazyn. Kiedy wszyscy ocaleńcy przygotowują się do ataku, jako jedyna nie chce ubrać bluzy Mabel. Jednak po licznych namowach ubiera sweter z wizerunkiem lamy. W czasie chwilowego oszołomienia Billa, razem z innymi bohaterami zostaje wystrzelona do pałacu demona. Po uratowaniu mieszkańców wita się z swoimi rodzicami. Kiedy Ford wyjaśnia jak zniszczyć Billa, Pacyfika musi złapać wariata za ręke. Nie chce tego robić, ale robi to po prośbie rodziców. Gdy plan się nie udaje razem z innymi chce walczyć z demonem, ale zostaje zamieniona w dekorację. Po zniszczeniu Billa z powrotem zamienia się w człowieka. Pod koniec odcinka jej rodzice bankrutują i tracą Rezydencje Północnych, a cały ród wyprowadza się z Wodogrzmotów. mały|2x2px mały|173x173px Wygląd Pacyfika Północna ma długie rozpuszczone blond włosy z równo przyciętą grzywką. Jest średniego wzrostu i zazwyczaj nosi jasno fioletową sukienkę z fioletowym paskiem, ciemno fioletowe bolerko, czarne legginsy i beżowe buty. Jej oczy są zawsze umalowane na fioletowo. Bardzo czesto nosi duże, okrągłe kolczyki. mały|216x216px Charakter Pacyfika uważa, że nikt nie może się z nią równać. Wyśmiewa się z "gorszych" od siebie. Wygrała konkurs na królową balu tylko dzięki przekupstwie.Kiedy to Mabel wygrała Naboki, Pacyfika śmiała się z niej, że odnalazła bratnią duszę, choć jak później było pokazane - sama chciała go zdobyć. Ma dwie przyjaciółki, które, podobnie jak ona, za każdym razem mają pomalowane oczy i zawsze noszą kolczyki. Niestety, nie wiadomo jak im na imię. W odcinku "Irrational Treasure" Pacyfika robi sobie zdjęcie z całą rodziną. Widać wtedy jej rodziców i psa. W tym samym odcinku twierdziła, że jej prapradziadek założył Wodogrzmoty Małe. W drugim sezonie serialu jej zachowanie zmieniło się. Zaczęła szanować innych ludzi, co przejawiło się w otworzeniu bram posiadłości dla innych. Jej zwykle nieprzyjemne zachowanie jest najprawdopodobniej wynikiem wychowania - państwo Północni uważają, że jedyne co liczy się w życiu, to pieniądze, wygląd i prestiż. Dlatego miedzy innymi tak bardzo zależy jej na uznaniu innych oraz na tym, żeby zawsze dobrze wypaść. Boi się swoich rodziców, jednak w kryzysowej sytuacji znajduje w sobie siłę, żeby im się przeciwstawić. Ma pewne trudności ze swobodnym, niewyuczonym zachowaniem i pojmowaniem rzeczy takich, jak dzielenie się. Badzo rzadko wypowiada się o kimś pozytywnie, jednak kiedy to robi, mówi absolutnie szczerze. Relacje 'Mabel Pines "Masz imię jak dla jakiejś starej grubej baby." -''Pacyfika obraża Mabel'' "Wreszcie znalazłaś swoją bratnią duszę." -''Pacyfika porównuje Mabel do Naboki'' Pacyfika i Mabel są wrogami. Poznały się w odc. "Double Dipper" na imprezie. Dziewczyna ośmieszyła wówczas Grubą i Cuksę, nazywając je Jaszczurą, brzydulą i Widelczarą. Mabel postanowiła wtedy konkurować z Północną o koronę w bitwie na głosy. Pacyfika wygrała dzięki temu, że przekupiła Starego McGucketa pieniędzmi. Dziewczęta wciąż walczą i dogryzają sobie. W odcinku "The Golf War" Mabel poważnie wyzwała Pacyfikę, co spowodowało rozpoczęcie wojny w golfa. Sprawy zaszły za daleko, a dwunastolatka poczuła się winna i uratowała życie Pacyfice po tym, jak ta znalazła się w niebezpieczeństwie. Mabel dała jej przeprosinową naklejkę i od tamtej pory zaczęły się przyjaźnić. Pacyfika przyznała, że nieźle się z nią bawiła. Pomimo ich pojednania, w "Northwest Mansion Mystery", kiedy Pacyfika została zmuszona do zabrania Mabel i jej przyjaciółek na przyjęcie, przy wejściu do jej rezydencji, sarkastycznie nazywa ich "łośkami". Dipper Pines ' Pacyfika niezbyt dogadywała się z Dipperem, a nawet nazwała go "lamusem". Pałają wzajemną niechęcią do siebie, głównie ze względu na znęcanie się nad Mabel, snobistycznej osobowości i bogatego życia. Pomimo pogodzenia się Mabel i Pacyfiki, w "The Golf War", chłopak nadal w pełni jej nie akceptował i przypominał innym, że jest ona "najgorsza". Trwało tak do czasu odcinka "Northwest Mansion Mystery", gdzie Pacyfika prosi Dippera o pomoc w wygonieniu ducha z jej domu. Wtedy też zaczęli się lubić (tak bardzo, że dziewczyna nalegała, by został dalej na przyjęciu i ucieszyła się, gdy wrócił na imprezę). Chociaż później, gdy Dipper dowiedział się, że ta go okłamała, pokłócili się. Złość szybko minęła, a chłopak przeprosił ją i podniósł na duchu, kiedy Pacyfika była zawstydzona swoją rodziną. Wtedy przypomniał jej, że wcale nie musi być taka sama, jak jej rodzice. 'Rodzice ''' Według nich Pacyfika zawsze musi być we wszystkim lepsza i wręcz perfekcyjna. Być może to przez nich jest ona taką egoistką. Oboje bardzo na nią naciskają i rozpieszczają ją. W "Northwest Mansion Mystery" okazuje się, że używają wobec niej dzwonka, by była im posłuszna. Dzięki temu boi się sprzeciwić rodzicom, ale tylko do czasu końca tego odcinka, gdy otwiera bramy, by uratować wielu ludzi przed duchem. Robi to wtedy mimo zakazom ojca. Później cieszy się, gdy brudzi ulubiony dywan rodziców błotem. Wystąpienia '''Sezon 1 * Double Dipper * Irrational Treasure * The Time Traveler's Pig * The Deep End (bez roli mówionej) * Boyz Crazy (bez roli mówionej) * Gideon Rises (bez roli mówionej) Sezon 2 * The Golf War * Society of the Blind Eye (wspomniana) * Northwest Mansion Mystery * Dipper and Mabel vs the Future * Weirdmageddon część 1 * Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality * Weirdmageddon 3 : Take Back The Falls Odcinki krótkometrażowe * Mabel Zdradza Tajniki Kolorystyki Ciekawostki mały|279x279px|Pacyfika w swetrze z lamą. * mały|1x1px|Pacyfika w swetrze z lamą.Jej ulubiony kolor to mocny róż choć może wygląda to na fioletowy.("Mabel Zdradza Tajniki Kolorystyki"). * Jej imię bazowane jest na regionie Ameryki "Pacific Northwest", w który skład wchodzi Oregonu, czyli stan, w którym rozgrywa się akcja z serialu i miejsce, gdzie twórca Alex Hirsch spędzał lato. * Nie została zaznajomiona z pojęciem dzielenia się ("The Golf War"). * "Pacifica" po hiszpańsku znaczy "pokojowy". Może być to zinterpretowane, jak Pacyfika zawiera "pokój" z duchem, otwierając bramę do rezydencji. * Wygrała zorganizowany przez Mabel i jej przyjaciółki konkurs na najlepiej ubranego potwora. * Symbolizuje lamę na kole Billa. * Za każdym razem ma inne kolczyki lub wcale ich nie ma. * Fani sądzili, że po tym jak przytuliła Dippera ("Northwest Mansion Mystery") będą razem. Związane z nią zaklęcia * Zaklęcie pozbycia się Duchów z Lustra Przypisy Galeria en:Pacifica Northwest es:Pacifica Northwest nl:Pacifica Northwest Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z serialu Wodogrzmoty Małe